Chain saw machines are commonly used to cut workpieces such as timber, logs, or lumber such as 6".times.6"or 8".times.8"for example which are extensively used in landscaping work and heavy timber construction. Due to the bulkiness of the chain saw machine and the vibrational forces developed during the cutting of the kerf it is difficult to accurately cut the ends of the workpiece, particularly when cutting the ends of the workpiece at an angle which is to be joined to another workpiece cut at an angle so as to produce a mitered joint.
Various devices and methods have heretofore been proposed to accurately cut workpieces.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,127,046 discloses a portable chain saw which includes a mounting plate by which the chain saw can be quickly and easily mounted in a cradle frame forming a part of a stationary holding structure utilized in conjunction with a chain saw, when the saw is to be employed for precision cutting and various types of stationary on non-field usage. The stationary structure includes a cradle frame pedestal which pivotally supports the cradle frame for pivotation about a horizontal axis, and a pivotally supported turntable on which the cradle frame pedestal is mounted and which facilitates pivotal movement of the cradle frame and saw about a vertical axis.
Furthermore, the teachings of U.S. Pat. No. 3,385,330 relate to an improved mitering type of band saw which can be used to cut through workpieces of various sizes at substantially any preselected angle.
Moreover, U.S. Pat. No. 3,154,120 teaches an attachment which may be readily mounted on a chain saw by means of which the chain saw may be positively disposed and held, while in operation, at a definite angle to the longitudinal edge of the work being sawed assuming that the work is being cut transversally of its length.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,463,860 relates generally to a device to be variably anchored in a log for supporting a power saw machanism in a variety of cutting positions.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 1,855,945 shows a miter gauge for attachment to timber which includes a saw guide for receiving a saw.
Such devices present generally complicated structures or are difficult to use in association with a chain saw machine.
It is an object of this invention to produce a device for attachment to a chain saw machine which is simple to construct and use. The device is light and can be operated in the field.
It is a further object of this invention to produce accurate cuts through a workpiece when utilizing the device in association with a chain saw machine.